How it all began
by Sapphire-Jessica
Summary: Axel,Petra, Jessie and Olivia, we all know them but do we know their backstories? What shaped the people they are? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Redstone's escape

"And that's how we're escaping , you two. Whispered ten-year-old Axel Redstone , finishing off his drawn plan

"RATS! Get out of there or you will miss your supper!" Screeched Matron Loveheart's voice

"Why's her last name Loveheart anyway" asked eight-year-old Petal. "GET OUT!" screamed Matron Loveheart. Petal rolled her eyes and got up off the floor. "Come on, you two. Let's go _before_ Matron _Hateheart_ screams her ugly head off!"she sniggered. Axel chuckled while their three-year old sister, Jessica just sat and looked confused. "I thinked her name Loveheart?" she squeaked "It not?"

Suddenly Matron started banging on the iron door "GET OVER HERE, RATS!"

"Hold ye horses!" Screamed Petal. Then she noticed Jessica was about to cry. Don't mind _her,_

Jess, she's just a crazy lady." "Come _on_ you two, before she breaks the door down, it took me _forever_ to steal that redstone dust and button!" called Axel,

yanking his youngest sister from the floor and his red-haired sister by the elbow. Axel slammed his hand on the button and the iron door opened just as

suddenly, smacking Matron full in the face. As the three siblings raced down for dinner,Matron rushed into the Redstone's bedroom and snatched up Axel's

plan and read the title a cruel smile slithered across her face. " An escape,eh? We'll soon put a stop to that."

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but some chapters are going to be long . You have been WARNED!**

 **P.S Olivia's going to appear in this story later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I hate bread, it's all I ever had to eat!" whined Petal, picking out crusts of her bread.

"Eat it, _Redstone_." Sniggered Clarissa Smith. Clarissa was one of Matron's favourites and took it to her advantage as she always used Matron's favouritism to get Petal into trouble. She had golden curls and bright , beady blue eyes that made her look like a perfect angel. Matron always believed her and her unjust lies.

"SHUT UP CLARISSA! I HOPE YOU HAVE MOULDY BREAD FOR THE REST OF YOUR STUPID LIFE!, well after Matron learns what you actually are. Screamed Petal, Jessica just stared at her in shock but then she followed her example " Yeah Clallisa you're a big meanie!" Jessica squeaked. Matron suddenly swept into the room "Axel, Petal and Jessica Redstone! My office!" Matron called. Clarissa put her hand up daintily.

"Matron, Petal Redstone attacked me for absolutely reason!" cried Clarissa, blinking her eyes as if she was about burst into tears. Thank-you for informing me, Clarissa, I'll deal with Miss Redstone in my office you may carry on with your supper now. Come along, you three!"

"What's going to happen?" asked Jessica. She sounded very scared. Petal and Axel glanced at each other. Neither of them knew what was about to happen but they sensed it wasn't good. When they finally reached Matron's office, Matron sat behind her desk pulled out a piece of paper. Axel's plan for escaping! "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation about _this_!" said Matron waving the paper under Axel's nose. " Well, you're not getting one!" Screeched Petal.

"Excuse me!" Matron sounded shocked.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU''RE NOT GETTING AN EXPLANATION FROM US! Screamed Petal.

Matron had just about got her breath back. "Well, Miss Redstone, maybe you can explain why you thought it was okay to attack poor Clarissa like that, the poor girl must be traumatised! As a punishment you will be in separate rooms so you won't be able to escape! Axel, you're in the basement, Petal, abandoned kitchen and Jessica, you're in the cupboard down the hallway! When Petal was shoved into the kitchen, she had no more air in her sails so when the door was locked she just sadly sank down the door with her long red hair sliding behind her


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go! Let me go, Matron Hateheart! Screamed Jessica.

Petal cringed as she heard her little sister scream the words "Matron Hateheart" if she'd known that Jessica shriek that pun right to Matron's face, she'd never have made it.

" _What_ did you just call me?! Demanded Matron indignantly.

"You heard me! Matron Hateheart! That's your name! Petal told me! Jessica shrieked

" Note to self." Thought Petal miserably " Never make puns when Jessica's around."

"Having fun in there _Redstone_?" Sniggered a very familiar voice. "It's what you get for brutally attacking me! I wonder if you have any regrets? Maybe not. _Maybe_ your red hair finally leaked into your brain and made you heartless! Clarissa sneered Petal kept quiet. Would it _kill_ Clarissa to go away and leave her alone?! She was trying to reflect on today's events! "Not even answering today, Petal Amber Redstone? Don't you have any _manners_?! Are you _deaf_?! That broke Petal out her shell but not a lot. "I'm not deaf Clarissa!" She whined " And will it _kill_ you to just go away and leave me alone?! Petal added bitterly. " _Finally_ I've got a word out of you! Well, good news, _Redstone_ , the news is I've got _way_ better things to do than just stand here listening to your whiny little voice do nothing but complain all day! I'm off!" Clarissa jeered unkindly. Then she flounced off.

Petal scooted closer to the door to try and see underneath the crack. "Ssssss" Hissed something. Petal screamed and jumped up. Then she looked down. Of course .Of _course_ it was still here , Axel's creeper puppet , the one Axel had given as a present. It was really nice of him. Petal admitted but it had scared the life out of her when she first saw it, it hissed like a real creeper. Axel later explained it was meant to scare _Clarissa_ out of her wits, not Petal and was really disappointed that they couldn't play the prank on her.

Suddenly anger flared up inside Petal. Despite having a lifetime of punishments, she'd never done anything wrong! It was either Clarissa's lies or Matron's hatred for red hair. Matron believed that red hair was a sign of pure evil and was the colour of the devil. It her mother's fault! She wanted to keep her place as a model and children would just slow her down. _That_ was why she'd dumped them off at the orphanage! Her father was the same, he was a singer and just wasn't bothered to look after children! Jessica reminded Petal too much of her mother, her little sister was a miniature version of her mother, bright blue eyes and black hair, she looked super cute especially with her hair in her usual wavy bunches, but, she looked far too much like their mother.

Something was scratching at her memory. Something about this place…food! This was a _kitchen_! Petal hurried to a drawer and opened it. Sure enough it was stuffed with cookies and cake! Petal stuffed the food into her inventory, deciding to save them for later and went back to her watch.

Petal carefully removed the creeper from the crack under the door and peered underneath to see if Clarissa was coming back. That night, Petal heard some knocking on the door , she assumed that it was probably Matron Loveheart. Honestly, didn't the stupid woman have better things to do than just make her life a misery? "Go _away_ Matron Hateheart! Aren't you satisfied?! Yes, _I_ made that pun because it suits you better! You're not a loveheart, you're nothing but mean , heartless _pig_!" Petal hissed harshly . There was a shocked silence." Petal , it's me, Axel! Pass us your hair clip will you?" Axel's voice whispered. Petal was stunned into silence but she obediently took off her hairclip and slipped it through the crack under the door.

There was a few clanking noises, and then the door swung open! Petal joyfully ran out and hugged Axel. "Axel, how did you manage to get out of there?" Petal asked. "I'll explain everything…later, but for now let's just go and recue Jessica!" Her older brother answered. The two siblings ran quietly through the orphanage

 **Author's note**

 **A few random facts Axel, Petal and Jessica's names are the initials for their mum's favourite sandwitch Apple Pineapple and Jam! Also anyone who's curious , their mother and father's names are Angela and Jeff! Toodles!**


End file.
